morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Ulysses Xavier Ezekial Michael Lucifa Gale
is a character from Septimo. Also known as Deerboy, Alex is the trusted first mate and Master Gunner of the Septimo. Born human Alex was transformed into a full adamantine construct built for war. He is a kind and caring soul though Alex cares about only a few things in life. His home, his crew, his music, anything shiny and penguins. Personality Alex is a very caring and goofy person when the time is right. He puts work over happiness and takes his job as first mate and gunner very seriously. He is a very protective person towards his crew and would strike in a heartbeat on anyone against them. He is very helpful always looking to save the day if needed and is unflinching during battle Alex will continue the fight until he cant anymore. This may be due to the face he cannot feel any type of pain When you first meet them (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How are they to strangers? Whats the general first impression they give off? To others they like/dislike (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) How do they treat there friends/enemies/co-workers? Beliefs (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What is your character's life goals and religious beliefs? Do they believe in ghosts? Heaven? Do they follow a set code or law? Hobbies (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What do they enjoy doing? 'Likes/Dislikes' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) (Colours, food, locations etc.) 'Vulnerability/Fears' * He holds his past life's sins and will not forget them. * He sometimes cannot control his primal instincts. 'Pain threshold' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Alex cannot feel any pain. He can take torture and injury better than any human man. 'Secrets' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Do they have a big secret? What do they want to hide from others about themselves? Appearance Physique Alex is a rather large man standing at almost eight foot with his giant black antlers. Having only one eye his left eyelid is closed permanently, his right cybernetic eye a soft blue. Black long dark hair would slide down to the males shoulders and down his back. His skin soft and pale, though hidden behind ages of scars and burns. A rather large word "Traitor" Can be found scarred into the mans chest from his right nipple to his lower side. Attire Alex wears simple brown pants with black boots and a long heavy coat. He has two hidden blades in both sleeves of his coat as well as two simple flintlocks on both sides of his hips. On Alex's back strapped around his chest with a chain can be found a giant shiny Gatling gun. Voice (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) describe their voice. Combat Alex mainly uses brute force as well as his antlers and guns strapped to him. His fighting style focuses mainly on charging and not stopping. Hopefully to break and stagger the enemy. Inhuman Advancement ' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) ''Can they run/jump/swim better than the common human? - Keep this realistic to laws of science. '''Weapons (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Compulsory if weapon user: Fill in detail the weapons they carry. Do they have magical qualities? How did they obtain the item? Are they skilled in using it? What weaknesses does that particular weapon have? Magic (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) COMPULSORY IF MAGIC USER Any magical skills and range of skill. Remember to make this balanced and relevant to your characters age, race and limitations. 'Other Skills' Please do not bulk your character up to hundreds of different skills. Keep it realistic to race, culture and also your characters age and background. Knowledge/Education Alex's mental state is low when it comes to some guidelines that the outer world from Neigoria possesses, though his mental strengths come in with battle plans, fighting, and telling a good story 'Languages' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Morpheus has it's own languages, many equivalent to our own. Albanian is the English equivalent and the most widely spoken language, if your character only speaks Albanian, please delete this section. 'Medical Knowledge' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Do not put "basic first aid", this can go under the main Other Skills. Engineer Knowledge (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Science Knowledge (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Other (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Other special skills your character may have, e.g. "knitting" (to name something!). Are they good with strategy? Navigating and map reading? Planning ahead? 'Roleplay Setting' What roleplay room do they major in? This is compulsory - but can be given in brief detail. Is there any possible Roleplay room crossover? Is this character made only for Morpheus? 'Job/Position' What is there job in the role play? Do they enjoy this? 'Living area' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What is the house like? bedroom like? If they only have a bunk, what can be found around it? 'Inventory' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) What do they own? Any notable items? Do they just have a trunk/bag of belongings? Biography Background Birth and childhood Not much is known about Alex's Childhood, teenage or young adult years. What Alex vaguely remembers from his past before morpheus is that he had seen war, he was young before he was abducted into space and that his name was "Alexander" Life before Morpheus Alex's first memories of the morpheus started at the Age of Thirty four. Awaking in a test tube no knowledge of who he was or where he was. He was given the name "Alpha 01-02." He spent many months in his special confinement being given chemicals and experimental treatments, Giving him metallic bones as well as other useful factors like, enhanced vision, lack of Pain nerves, and rough skin to protect from mediocre dangers. Though in the end it was all for nother as the Alpha testing was disbanded and with that Alexander and his tube was shot into space as "Galactic Junk" Life on Morpheus Alex would awake in the coldest region, Neigoria. Confused and unable to move due to his metallic bones freezing together after the fall he was stranded. Out in the mist two figures emerged miraculously, a man named Ulysses and a female named Gabriella. Natives of neigoria they were tribesman of the WhiteStag. Due to Alex's antlers the tribesman saw him as a sign from their god and decided to drag him back to their home. Home Town (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) '' A bit about the area/areas they grew up in. Hometown heading can be changed to "Notable locations" if there is more than one area you wish to mention.'' 'First Appearance' (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Nice to have this ~ What happened when they first joined the RP? '' '''Excerpt' Storyline (COMPULSORY if character has over 3 months history in RP however it can be as detailed as you wish to make it) Description of what has been roleplayed within the chosen settings. (↔ biography: what you made up on your own, before start of the RP). Relations (DELETE IF NOT APPLICABLE) Not compulsory, but nice to have. Can be a brief list or as detailed as you like. If detailed areas to consider are... 'Parents' Who are they? Do they get along? Are they still alive and in contact? Do they have a parent Figure? 'Siblings' Who are they? Do they get along? Are they still alive and in contact? 'Children' Do they have children? Adopted? Are they a parent-figure to another? 'Partner' Who are they? How did they meet? How long have they been together? 'Past Lovers' Were they married before? Who were they? What happened? 'Friends' Do they have any notable fiends? 'Pets' Do they have any pets? When did they get this pet? Are they magic? 'Notable others' Enemies? Notable co-workers? Relation to royal family of home/living town? Any people or businesses they are affiliated with? 'Idol/Role model' Who does your character look up to? Who do they wish to be like? Why? Meta-information Write a short description about who is the role-player and how the character came to be?